


Next Best Thing

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [9]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Fidelity, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, M/M, R&R, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: The next best thing is not so bad.





	Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



* * *

_**Next Best Thing** _

* * *

 

Twenty-four hours in Seoul is barely enough to catch their breath, but at this rate, Hawkeye isn't going to manage even that. It's hard to complain, though, when the reason he's breathless is BJ pinning him to the bed and kissing him as if their lives depend on it.

He's still not used to this at all, and definitely not used to BJ being naked. Camp doesn't offer a lot of opportunities for privacy; while neither of them is exactly averse to the occasional risk of being seen, leisurely lovemaking is an unheard of luxury.

 _No, not lovemaking_. Hawk daren't let himself believe that, even when Beej is exploring his mouth tenderly and thoroughly, even with miles of naked skin against his own. This is more than he ever imagined he'd get, and it's (almost) enough. Regardless of what BJ might say when they're together, Hawk can't let himself hope for more.

BJ's hands are firm and strong on his elbows, and Hawkeye can't touch; it's sweet torment. One day, maybe, if he's feeling especially brave, Hawk will suggest BJ ties him down, but being held down, kissed senseless, and only being able to arch his body up desperately, to tangle his legs around BJ's in a vain bid to beg for friction, is everything he doesn't deserve.

"Beej," he whines, when BJ pulls away from his mouth and starts sucking bruises into his neck instead. "Beej!"

"Patience." Hawk shivers at the soft tickle of BJ's terrible moustache. "I'm enjoying you," BJ murmurs. His voice is a low vibration against Hawk's skin, and it makes Hawk whine again. "Hawkeye," BJ says, even lower, and Hawk lets out a sound that's so raw and needy he's appalled, even though he can't stop it from escaping again and again. "Easy, Hawk," BJ whispers, "easy."

BJ continues his leisurely meander downwards, nibbling at Hawk's skin, tracing the line of his clavicle, licking his sternum, nipping gently at his nipples. Hawk pushes into every touch, scrabbling at BJ's arms in a silent plea to be let free so he can touch BJ back, but Beej just chuckles and circles his tongue painfully slow around Hawk's nipple before biting it again, harder, hard enough that it'll leave a mark and that Hawk feels it right down to his crotch.

"Fuck, Beej," Hawk manages.

BJ laughs and slides his hands down to Hawk's wrists so Hawkeye is still pinned helplessly and completely at his mercy. It's infuriating, frustrating, and unbelievably good. BJ moves slowly (much too slowly) over Hawk's ribs and stomach, and all Hawk can do is whine and beg and drum his heels on the mattress.

By the time BJ reaches his hipbones, Hawk can't even decipher his own whimpers and groans, and has to hope BJ can figure out for himself that too much more of this teasing may make Hawkeye explode. Whether that will make BJ get on with it, who knows, but as explosions go, this is the kind Hawk won't complain about.

BJ murmurs something that sounds almost like 'God, you're beautiful like this', but Hawk can't allow himself to believe such a thing, can't believe BJ could possibly think it, let alone say it. He shivers as BJ mouths his hips and thighs and softly kisses his erection, and when BJ finally lets go of his wrists it's all he can do to stroke one hand into BJ's hair and lace the fingers of the other with BJ's.

"Oh God, Beej," he murmurs, "oh God, I love you." He tries not to let it out, tries not to say or do things that will make BJ pull back, make him doubt the wisdom of this, make him realise Hawkeye is in far too deep, but sometimes he can't hold it in, can't stop the words from spilling over. "I love you, I love you, I- fuck." It's too much when BJ nuzzles into his crotch, when he can feel BJ smiling, when it seems like BJ is enjoying this as much as he is.

BJ's hot, wet mouth on his cock is almost unbearably good; he whimpers and shakes and lets out desperate little cries. BJ moans around him, and Hawk can't think, can only feel, can only lose himself in sensation. He's aware of nothing except BJ's lips and tongue, BJ's fingers tangled in his, and the buildup of heat that promises to make his brain disintegrate.

When he peels his eyelids open, BJ is watching him, pupils so dilated his eyes are deep and fathomless. Hawk can't breathe properly, can't believe this is really happening. "Oh  _God_." It's all Hawk can force out. He pulls BJ's hair, sobs and begs incoherently, bucks into BJ's mouth, and then he can't see, can't think, can't do anything but shake into pieces as pleasure breaks over him in an irresistible wave, coming and coming and coming, leaving him shivering and helpless.

BJ doesn't stop until Hawk can't take any more and yanks violently at his hair, then he's letting his mouth slide sloppily off of Hawk's cock before grinning up at Hawk like the idiot he is.

"C'mere," Hawk manages, tugging again, and BJ lets himself be dragged up until they're nose to nose and Hawkeye dives in for a kiss.

Not that Hawk is exactly a prude anyway, but tasting himself in  _BJ's_  mouth is one thing he'll never get used to or get enough of. It appeals to some deep, primal part of him, makes him want to chase down every last iota; he kisses BJ like BJ's an oasis in the middle of the desert.

BJ is smiling when they surface, smiling and debauched and beautiful. "Okay?" he asks, voice husky and low.

Hawkeye laughs. God, he loves this man. "I'm good," he murmurs. "Soon as I can feel my legs again, Beej, I'll return the favour."

BJ smiles and pushes Hawk's hair back from his face with gentle fingers, watching him and gauging his reactions with the tenderness Hawkeye has never been able to resist. "There's no rush," he whispers.

They smile lazily at one another, then BJ rolls onto his back, wrapping his arms around Hawk so Hawk ends up nestled on top of him. BJ's erection is hard against Hawk's thigh, but it's difficult to keep his eyes open when he's so relaxed, so completely wrung out. He hopes BJ meant it when he said there was no urgency. He nuzzles in to the strangely comforting fuzz on BJ's chest and wraps himself around BJ as far as his pleasure addled body can manage. "I love you," he says again, because he's a fool with no self-control or instinct for self-preservation.

BJ doesn't answer, but he presses a kiss to Hawk's hair, trails his fingers lightly up and down Hawk's spine, and he's warm and here and (at least temporarily) all Hawkeye's.

Hawk's last thought before he falls asleep is that he may never be truly loved by BJ Hunnicutt, but the next best thing is still the best thing he's ever had.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
